Fire and Ice
by OdenaMorgenstern
Summary: When Willow and Isabella Swan move back to their hometown, what secrets will be revealed? What does Willow already know about the Cullen's? Bella can't stop staring at the bronze haired boy, and Willow can't seem to shake the stare of the one who looks like he's in pain. But what happens when Willow's boyfriend, James, comes to visit? OC/AU Warnings- Violence/abuse/fluff/lemons


**The reason this is only listed as Bella, is because her sister is the other POV mainly told in this. Pairings are Bella/Edward James/Willow eventually Willow/Jasper **

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**BUT the story line, and MY characters, are in fact mine. They shall not be used unless requested, and I have credit for it in your story. **

**NOTE: This will be in third person, and show journal entries from both girl to show their inner thoughts. **

**I'm trying a crazy idea I had, so here we go! :)**

**Journal Entry:**

_Dear Diary, _

_ I can't believe Bella just freaking offered to go live with Dad, I just.. Can't.. Knowing that I would be included in the package. Just for our lovely hairbrain mother to live out her dream of traveling with her husband. The man was closer to our age that her's, and a pro ball player. She was going to live her teen years over while we were moving to poduck Forks Washington. I would never see a mall again, that was for sure. No running the streets of Phoenix with my friends, no late night parties, no more sneaking out. My friends.. Oh god my friends. James... _

_I'll miss my James the most, he told me he would visit though. Skype me, and call me. I've been trying to convince him to move to Washington with me. He's just so.. Godly. It was no little worry for me that girls would be hitting on him even more now that I was gone. I wouldn't be there to scare them off, but I trusted James, I know he would never cheat on me. At least I would tell myself that. That I was enough for someone like him. He was mad at me for moving, but I told him I had no control over it. I had never seen him get just that mad. I.. I .. _

_Of course none of that mattered to Bella, she didn't have any. She rather stick to books, and homework. I was a nerd girl, but that didn't mean parties personally offended me like they did Bella. I loved Naruto, and Manga, fantasy YA books, video games. But I loved raves, boys, guitar screeching music, and black risky clothing just as equally. No I didn't throw a fit when she said it, I even told mom whatever, not that I mean it. I just can't be that much of a bitch to her face. I missed my father, I liked visiting him unlike Bella. So that would be a plus, but what I dreaded the most was being in the middle of no where. I was a city girl, I wasn't ashamed to admit it. I liked the ease of being able to walk a few blocks and get pizza. I don't think that would be happening in my hometown anytime soon. I didn't even have a license yet. Bella did, but that was of course, because she was the responsible one. I was rocking the bad twin thing, it didn't give people high expectations of me. _

_ Willow_

Willow Swan sat unhappily in the window seat of her Arizona home, her dark red hair shining in the sun light. She wanted to soak up as much sun as she could, to attempt to keep her peach colored tan.

All of her things were packed, which wasn't lot, and considering she loved clothes, that was scary. All of her clothing was considered sunny attire. The things that took up the most room was the two trunks of books her and her sister, Bella, would be taking.

Accept they would be shipped to the house. She sighed, closing her mead note-book, placing in it her large black fake-leather purse that had studs around the rim. The contents made the bag bulge awkwardly, even though it was a tote. She held all of her drawing supplies, beloved cell phone and mp3 player, and what little money she had. Her Arizona ID was in the wallet as well.

Isabella, Willow's twin, was outside in the back yard digging up a cactus to take with them. Willow frowned, she could never make anything survive, nor could she could _anything. _Isabella was the exact opposite of Willow. Her dark hair and icy skin where just the beginning of there differences. They were night and day, literally.

Isabella looked like her father, and Willow looked like her mother. Though they held the same chin, jaw-line and forehead, Willow's features were more defined. Womanly, and naturally curvy, when Bella was thin, sharp-edged and boy-like. It was mostly in how they dressed, tomboy Isabella, and gothic Willow. One not caring, and one caring to much, of what others thought.

Another thing that made them alike was the color of their eyes, dark brown, that in certain lights held red, or purple tint. Nothing like their mother's deep blue or their father's muddy brown. Willow took one last look around her room, the walls painted a deep red with black trim, her bed, the few posters she left on the walls, just in case she came back. The little things she would miss all around the room.

"Are you ready Will?"

"Yeah. Are you?" She turned around and looked at her sister, who's room was directly across hers.

"Most I'll ever be." Isabella looked back at her room once, looking back to Willow, biting her lip. A clear sign of how worried she was.

"Bella.. Why did you offer to go live with Dad? I mean you don't even like Forks, and neither do I. Why would you just offer?" She looked down, fiddling with the hem of her white laced tank top. One of the few things that she owned that were actually feminine.

"I didn't want Mom to feel bad for shipping us off to him, or be depressed because she couldn't be with Phil." She hitched her back pack a little higher, began to walk down the hall. Her sister followed, the click of her combat boots hitting the floor.

Her sister was dressed like normal, but at least she chose to wear black tights under the black short shorts. Her tank top was camo colored, and had little rivets around the V-neck. A necklace the held many chains, and little bobbles hung around her lightly tanned neck. "You can't be so nice all the time Bella. One day some bodies gonna take advantage of that, and you know whats going to happen."

Bella's eyebrow rose. "What?"

"I'm going to end up in jail." Said like she already should have known this.

"Why?" Bella asked shocked.

"I'll kill the bastard, naturally." Bella laughed, and Will grinned a wicked red lip-stick'd grin.

"No way sis. We'll go out together." They laced arms as the walked out of the front yard, holding each other up as they giggled.

"Thelma and Louise?" Bella nodded at her sister. "Only if I get to be Thelma, she got to bang Brad Pitt." Bella's cheeks turned bright red as she shook her head repeatedly.

The girls got into Phil's Jeep, and off they went to their journey to their hometown. After a teary eyed good-bye they boarded the plane. Much to Willow's dismay, they were flying coach, and there was a perverted toad like man sitting in the window seat. She challenged Bella to a game of rock paper scissors for the aisle seat. Bella won.

Turned out that the plane wasn't fully booked, so Will used her perfect charm to get the man to move into another row. After a few minutes more of drama, Isabella shook her head, and pulled out her dark green leather journal.

_ Maybe Will is right, I should stop being so nice to people, but I think this will lead to good things. I think this could be a new beginning for us. Will needs to stop doing the stuff she's been doing. No one really talks about it, but it should be. It shouldn't be like this, and I know Charlie will be a better parent to her than Renée is. I can't be her parent, she doesn't listen to me no matter how much I've tried. Just calls me a nerd, and hops out the window. _

_James isn't good for her, and will lead to nothing but more pain on her part. I've seen the bruises she's tried to hide from me. I know that they are from him, although she only speaks the world of him. He gets so mad at her, for the littlest things, I've seen the fire that lights in his eyes when she talks to her male friends. He's just.. Theres something wrong with him, he isn't right, and he scares me. I don't like the way he looks at her, or anyone for that matter. Theres something.. Predatory about him. Maybe it's just my over active imagination or maybe I'm just going crazy. But maybe that's how abusers are.. That is the real reason I told my mother to let us go to Charlie's. I had to get her away from him, in some way at least. _

_If it wasn't for Willow I wouldn't be going at all. I liked to travel, and I loved the sun. Forks had a constant cover of clouds, and would be... Just.. I'm not looking forward to it. The school is tiny so I'll never be able to hide in the mass of students again. Will is going to stick out even more, and she may even go stir crazy. Oh no.. We'd have to go to school in the cruiser.. _

_We're on the plane now, and she's got her headphones turned on so loud I could hear it from where I'm at. Her eyes were closed, and painted black. Thank goodness she was asleep, or at least faking, she nearly got into a fight with the flight attendant about her cellphone. She wasn't using it, just for the music, but the attendant didn't seem to believe her. I thought for a moment we were going to get kicked off the plane. She had laughed at me once it was all over. She's to recklace, and it's scary the crap out of me. She was always like this. Always. Every since we were tiny she was the one doing the crazy things. She walked first, talked first, lifted her skirt all the time, spoke to anyone, wasn't shy or afraid of a single thing. Sometimes I envied her, but I was content to be myself. So. I'll just keep on thinking this is going to be the best thing for us. I hope I'm not wrong. _

**AN: Do you like it? Yay or nay? I'm not a newb to this, but this is my "ghost" account, for trying new things I normally wouldn't on my other account. (Edward/Bella pairings :) So please review! I love feedback. :)**


End file.
